A Secret or Two
by LadyofPixieCastle
Summary: Team Plasma has a new secret:a girl. She is Human Mewtwo Project 4712,a human with the powers of all Pokemon. A perfect specimen.One problem: this secret's escaped.They want her to come back. She doesn't want to. Join 4712 and her Pokemon partner Spark as they stay one step ahead of them.T-just because. SPOILER:N& Ash will appear!
1. Chapter 1

"-Hph! Huff-" A girl ran through the rain blown trees,as fast as her feet would let her.

She had to get away-she just had to.

"Pi..!Pi!Pi!" At her feet,a small mouselike creature,a Pokemon known as Pichu kept up with her,running at her feet.

"STOUTLAND!" Both of them heard the cry behind them. It was joined by others,all crying for their goal-them.

"Pi…Pi" The Pichu stopped for girl realized this and turned. "Pi,pi,pi!" the Pokemon managed.

The girl shook her head and then froze as she heard something.

Scooping up the tired Pokemon,she took off running again,until they reached a cliff overlooking a canyon. The girl looked around in fear quickly. Spotting a bridge not too far away,she took off as fast as she could towards it.

By the time her pursuers broke from the trees,she'd already began to cross the shaky contraption. "There she is!" The leader of the small group yelled,pointing.

The girl stopped in surprise. "Shadow Ball!" the group yelled,seeing this and their Pokemon obeyed,sending purple balls of energy her way.

"Pichu!" The mouse Pokemon's voice brought her back just in time. The girl dodged them as she kept running. The other side was near...

"Dang it!" The leader cried,silently cursing "Bite the ropes!"

The Pokemon obeyed, attacking the ropes of the fragile bridge. They snapped instantly.

She was barely at the edge of the opposite cliff when the bridge fell. The girl and Pichu fell and were hidden by the darkness and rain.

"Thats too bad" the group leader said,walking to the edge and looking into the darkness. All he could hear was the rain and rush of the river below, "She drowned in the river" he said.

His squad nodded as they retreated.

* * *

On the opposite side,a hole appeared in the ground. The girl and Pichu wearily climbed out and collapsed. The rain battered their worn limbs,washing the dirt from them.

They were both safe.

"We…made it…" The girl spoke for the first time in her life. The Pichu nodded,smiling weakly, "Pi..Pichu,Pichu.."

"I…know…" She smiled weakly back, "If I wasn't so tired…I'd be excited…"

Both of them began to laugh.

They were safe-that was all that mattered now.

But for how long was the question.

**This was an idea I wrote yesterday-worth continuing? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing. **

**Zatch Bell-01= I have no idea on pairings yet,if there will be name is Arina Kaison. I created her several years ago-Her name is a pun of "Arena"**

**Redblack-24=I value reviews like yours. Thanks :) Maybe I'll try one of your stories ;)**

**DISCLAIMER:I ONLY OWN 4712(ALSO KNOWN AS RINA) AND SPARK THE PICHU.**

**Chapter 1:The Mysterious girl and her Pichu**

Two weeks later

_It begins just after N joined up with Ash and friends on their way to the White Ruins.._

*GRUUUMMMBBLLEE*

"What was that?" N asked,looking around.

Cilan and Iris smiled. "Its Ash's stomach "Cilan laughed, staring at said person"Also means its lunchtime"

N laughed too, "of course ,I am a bit hungry"

Iris giggled, "Then lets eat!"

-minutes later-

"Lunch is ready!" Cilan smiled at his friends,flourishing the meals. Pansage,who had been helping,imitated him with the bowls"Pan!"

Everyone laughed.

"Pi-?" Pikachu's ears twitched suddenly, "Pika?" He looked up and was nothing. "Axew?" Axew heard something as well. "Axew?Axew!" he turned to Pikachu,who shrugged, "Pikachu" The two then got up and ran into the bushes. Noticing them,Oshawatt and Emolga followed them, "Osha!" "Emolga!".

Cilan set down the last of the Pokemon food, "Ok! Enjoy!"

The Pokemon all cried out joyfully and began to eat. As they did,he noticed the missing four.

"Hey,guys?"Cilan turned to his friends, "Pikachu,Emolga,Oshawatt and Axew are missing!"

The others were surprised. "What?" Iris asked, "But they were just here!"

"I'm sure they just wandered off"N said, "But should look for them"

Ash and friends nodded, "Ok"

* * *

Several clearings away,another Trainer and her pokemon had also stopped for lunch.

"Pichu!" A Pichu dragged a satchel to its Trainer by the small stove they'd set up. "Thanks." The girl smiled broadly, "Can you go find a few more branches?I'm gonna start the fire"

The Pichu nodded and ran off. The girl sighed and flopped back onto the cool grass.

This specific Trainer was a young girl with brown hair pulled up into two messy buns..Her attire consisted of armwarmers,a sleeveless collared vest, shorts,grey socks that reached just below her knees and plain boots with leg warmers. A pair of goggles also held to her forehead. Everything was orange with blue trim. She looked like any ,the only off-set to her look was the pink-studded necklace around her neck and the pair of headphones serving as a headband(**They look similar to Gym leader Elena's**).

"Pi,Pi!" The girl opened one light gold eye to see her friend returning,followed by several others. "Who's your friends?" She sat up. The Pokemon with her were..a Pikachu,Oshawatt,Axew and Emolga if she remembered.

"Pichu,Pichu!" The Pichu indacated them and then girl understood.

"So you got lost?" She asked the four. The Pikachu paled and sheepishly nodded.

"Well,have you at least eaten?"

The four Pokemon shook their heads.

"Well,luckily I was just gonna start lunch" she first the four were hesitant,but the girl explained, "Don't worry,there's gonna be plenty for like mushroom and berry soup?"

"Pikachu! Axew! Oshawatt! Emolga!"

Ash and friends ran into the clearing just as they were eating. "Pika-pi!" Pikachu waved as he took another sip. "Osha!" "Axew-ew!" "Emolga!" the others waved as well.

Ash sighed in relief, "There you are!" Iris looked mad, "We were worried!"

"Hi there! "The girl waved her spoon from where she sat cross-legged with her bowl on her lap,"I'm guessing these four are yours?"

"Yes" Ash nodded as they walked, "I'm sorry if they were trouble"

"Not at all!" she smiled and indacated the pot, "Soup?"

* * *

-Within a few more minutes…-

"This is really good!" Ash said as he finished the pot. "It is!" Cilan turned to the girl,who was letting her Pokemon finish, "You really made this within five minutes?"

"Yeah."The girl smiled, "Spark helped though"

"Who's Spark?" Iris asked,setting her bowl down.

The girl laughed, "Oh sorry,I didn't introduce myself.I'm Rina and this is Spark,my Pichu."

Spark looked up at her,sounding mad "Pichu!"

"Sorry,'best friend and companion to the end'.Who happens to be a Pichu. Better?"

"Pi!" Spark nodded.

"I'm Ash Ketcham,"Ash smiled, "This is Cilan,Iris and N" Each person respectively nodded.

"We're heading to the White Ruins"Iris smiled too, "What about you?Where are you going?Home?"

Rina shrugged,"I don't know.I just don't wanna go home"N noticed how she bit her lip at the word "Home"

"What?"

"Spark and I are going anywhere our feet take us" Rina raised her spoon, "Wanderers,basically."

"Pi,Pichu!" Spark emphazied,imitating her.

Everyone smiled weakly. "Well,thats interesting"

"Well,it seems we're all done" Rina noticed suddenly and got up,making the silverware and bowls vanish like they'd never been there. "Pichu,pichu!" Spark nodded as she got up too,like this was a signal between them.

"Well,it was nice to meet you to see you again!" With that,Rina and Spark were up and running,vanishing into the trees.

As they did,several helicopters zoomed over them,sending a large gust of wind up in the clearing. "Gah!" Ash grabbed his pokemon while Iris grabbed hers.

When it died down,they sat up in shock. "Everyone ok?" Ash asked. Everyone nodded as they got up. "Rina was sure weird" Iris stated then, " But I liked her" Ash and Cilan nodded ,"Yeah"

N was quiet. He stared into the direction Rina had gone.

_She seemed so..familiar _he thought. _But where….?_

"N,you coming?" Ash asked,bringing him back. "Yes.." He turned and went to join them

**Weird end,yes. But you like?**

**Review,please!**


End file.
